<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hilltop battles by Kana_cub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433752">Hilltop battles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_cub/pseuds/Kana_cub'>Kana_cub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Hubert von Vestra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Twins, Byles has Sothis, Byleth has the sword, Female My Unit | Byleth, Hubert uses bird names as pet names, Male My Unit | Byleth, Multi, Omega Ferdinand von Aegir, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Separation Anxiety, Slow Burn, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_cub/pseuds/Kana_cub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ferdinand abandoned the empire to stand with the church, his mate Hubert stayed and stood with his lady.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hubert stalked the halls glowering, anyone coming into contact with the agitated dark mage turned tail and ran. Edelgard of course was worried, ever since Ferdinand had taken off and sided with the church; Hubert hasn’t been anything short of distressed. Edelgard frowned, Hubert’s scent was close to sour.</p><p> “Hubert.” She frowned tapping her fingers, he stilled and looked to her. His mouth closed tightly, “we are to go to battle soon. He’ll be there, you’ve got to keep it together long enough to bring him back.” </p><p>Hubert nodded stiffly, “...if he leaves..?” “Hubert, we lock him in.” Edelgard frowned, “this…” she made a wide motion to him. “This can only result in becoming feral..”</p><p>“Yes…” He nodded, Hubert swallowed “...Ferdinand... won’t like it.”</p><p> “You’re his alpha, if anything this separation is harming him greatly.” Edelgard frowned, his jaw clenching. “Yes… yes, I guess so.” He rubbed his temples. “I must prepare a room for him.” </p><p>She nodded and the two parted ways. Hubert to prepare a room, and Edelgard to the war room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Byles and Byleth stand on the third floor balcony and people watch.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byles frowned staring down at the children and her past students running about. “By?” Byleth asked coming up behind her, she glanced to him and sighed. “Yes..?” She asked going back to watching them. “A messenger has just come from the alliance.” He said unfolding the letter.</p>
<p>“Read it to me?” She hummed closing her eyes. </p>
<p>“Archbishop Byles, the growing numbers of child refugees has become too much for the lester alliance to handle. We are becoming unable to feed them as well as our own, it pains me greatly to ask this of you. Claude Von Riegan has gone to Almyra for reinforcements, with the force he seems to think we will gain we will lose many more resources. I ask, Archbishop that you take the refugees we can not handle. Surely once the war is done we may return them to their surviving families. Lorenz Hellman Gloucester.”</p>
<p>“Have you responded?” She sighed tiredly.</p>
<p>“I have, the refugees should arrive on the fifth of next month.” He said folding the letter back up. Byleth frowned watching her head fall forward ever so slightly. “By, you should rest… she’s gone now.” </p>
<p>“I can hear her sometimes, when you use the sword…” She mumbled, he stepped up on the balcony taking his natural place next to her. The two looked down, watching them once again. “...” He nodded lightly, “she was your friend.” “she was, as was El.” </p>
<p>“Don’t do that to yourself by.” He frowned looking at her, “You are happy with Seteth are you not?” </p>
<p>“I am…” She nodded, a rare smile crossing her face. “I care for him greatly, I am glad he feels the same.’’ Byles let out a sigh. “Do you miss him?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” He nodded, “Everyday.” </p>
<p>“What will you do if you have to cross blades with him?”</p>
<p>“What I have to.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dorothea wonders of a different choice.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dorothea knew they were watching before even glancing up, the new archbishop and her brother have been there consistently since they had returned. Watching over them from above, “Do you ever wonder about what would have happened if we had stayed by edies side? If the professor had chosen something different?” </p>
<p>“Perhaps, but… war would have occurred either way.” Ferdinand said standing up straight, his back popping audibally. “As hard as it has been, I’d rather this than anything else.”</p>
<p>“Ferdie..” Dorothea frowned. She raised a brow at him. “What of the separation pains and this discomfort of being so far away?”</p>
<p>“I know, don’t worry. I’m fine.” He smiled, it didn’t reach his eyes. “The pains have stopped for the most part, his room is here… and while faded it still smells like him.” Ashe looked up from the garden a deep frown on his face. He shared a look with Dorothea, she gave Ashe a pointed look.</p>
<p>“Ferdinand, you know… Byles and Byleth won’t blame you for leaving.” Ashe said. Ferdinand shook his head huffing lightly. ”Do not patronize me, Byleth’s own mate is far away standing on the same side as my own.” Ashe sighed lightly, this was a loosing battle “what will you do should you come face to face with him in battle?”</p>
<p>Dorothea nodded concern lacing her voice, “yes, what ever will you do Ferdinand?’ </p>
<p>“I… I don’t know.” Ferdinand sighed, “what would you do?” He looked at the two other omegas, Ashe sighed putting a hand over where his bond was hidden under his shirt. Dorothea looked down. ”That’s… I wouldn’t know…” She said threading her fingers together. Ashe swallowed, “I.. I would cry.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand sighed and pushed his hair back behind his ears, “I… I guess we’ll just have to see. For now, We should get back to work.” </p>
<p>The two shared another look, and got back to work.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was based on a dream I had, it was very strange.<br/>It's short but I plan on making them longer as I go along</p><p>Simon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>